Ask Me Anything
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: Isabella Swan, investigative journalist for Faces magazine doesn't do interviews. Edward Cullen, actor voted Most Interesting Celebrity and Most Sexy Male Face, hates them. So much in fact he's been known to walk out if he doesn't like how the interview is going. So what happens when Isabella is given Edward Cullen as a new interview assignment?
1. Chapter 1

**Donated earlier this year, now I can share. Two chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

*()* EPOV

"Fuck. Seriously Emmett?"

He didn't even look up from his phone. "As a heart attack," he murmured.

I sighed. I hated these things.

"Can I decline?"

"No."

"Phone interview?"

"No."

"How about Skype? It's almost like I'm in the room!"

"No. I promised them a face-to-face interview and that is what they are getting. I gave my word. You're gonna live up to it. We're here in New York; your first day on set isn't until Monday so you have lots of time."

"Why?"

He glanced up briefly. "It's an honor, Edward."

I snorted. "Which one is it again?"

"Faces. You were named Most Interesting Celebrity and Sexiest Male Face. A double win."

"Yep. Sorry I forgot. I worked my ass off to portray a character properly so that I get the _honor_ of being named the Most Interesting Celebrity and the Sexiest Male Face at the same time. Fucking excellent."

Emmett shrugged, not in the least bothered by my annoyance. "I can think of hundreds of men who would think so." Then he looked at me. "It's one interview. One afternoon. Suck it up." His stare was serious. "And no walking out on this one. Just answer the questions."

"I walked out because she kept touching me, Emmett. You know I hate that. She was invading my personal space. Big time."

Emmett snorted, but stayed silent.

I tried again. "I don't want to suck it up."

"Too bad. Maybe if you weren't so cheap and hired a PR person we wouldn't have this issue."

I lifted my head off the couch. "So if I hire a PR person right now I don't have to do this interview?" I felt around in my pockets. "Where's my phone? You got a number?"

He chuckled. "Oh, you still have to do this, but they'd have to listen to your whining, not me. "

My head fell back on the sofa in defeat. "Who's doing the interview?"

"Alice Whitlock."

I sighed, feeling slightly mollified. Faces was one of the largest selling, most respectable publications out there. The magazine was actually a good one and they never resorted to printing gossip or pap pictures. Their entertainment section was well-done and the rest of magazine had some interesting articles in it. I actually read it frequently. The yearly polls still made me grimace somewhat, but Alice had interviewed me before, and although still too enthusiastic, she was at least was polite, intelligent and her questions somewhat interesting to answer. I knew she would throw in some stock questions but she would also come up with some good ones for me to ponder. And she respected my personal space.

I looked over at Emmett. "I guess that explains the promise." Emmett was very fond of Alice. As well as the editor-in-chief, Rosalie Hale. Very fond. A fact which they both used to their advantage. And to be honest, Emmett used to his as well sometimes.

For the first time since we started talking, I saw a smile tug on his lips. "Sue me."

I leaned back grinning now. "Keep whoring me out so you can score brownie points with Rose and I might."

He snorted. "The readers voted you in, Edward. Not Rose."

I rolled my eyes, but stayed silent. I knew he was right. As much as I hated many aspects of my fame, I'd be nowhere without the people who voted and read everything they could about me.

I ignored the small voice inside my head that whispered maybe nowhere would be better at times.

*()* BPOV

A thick file landed on my desk and I looked up startled. "What's this?"

Rose stood beside me, a hand on her hip and an unhappy look on her face.

"Your next assignment."

I frowned. "I'm working on my next assignment, Rose. I'm doing a piece on the high cost of tuition and how it is affecting the average student. Remember? I've been talking to kids all over the country about how working three jobs, going to school and still coming out of University owing hundreds of thousands of dollars, is working for them. Ring a bell?"

She shook her head. "It's on hiatus."

"Since when?"

She ignored my question. "Where is your cellphone, Bella?"

"I, ah … I was having an argument with my mom while I was doing the dishes last night and I sort of dropped it in the water. So it's in a bowl of rice. I heard that sometimes works, right?"

Rose shook her head. "That's your third one. What about your desk phone?"

"I unplugged my desk phone. My mom kept trying to call and continue the argument." I huffed in annoyance. "Now, why is my story on hiatus, and since when did I get a new assignment?"

"Since your friend Alice went into early labour a couple hours ago."

I jumped up from my chair. "What? Alice is in labour? She's a month early!"

Rose sighed. "Jasper's been trying to get hold of you. He's still stuck in Germany. I got the messages when I came out of my meeting a short time ago."

"I have to go!"

She picked up the file and handed it to me. "Read this on the way and while you're waiting. You need to go in prepared."

"Prepared for what? What am I doing?"

"Interviewing Edward Cullen."

"Edward who?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Bella. Edward freaking Cullen. He's an actor. Very well-known. At least in the world I live in. He was voted Most Interesting Celebrity and Sexiest Male Face. The two biggest polls in the Faces' Entertainment section."

I blanched. "You want me to interview him, Rose?" I shook my head. "I don't … interview people … like that. I investigate. I talk. I write. I don't … chat. I'd have no idea what to ask him." I pushed the file back toward her. "Give it to someone else."

"Nope. Alice insisted it be you. She has notes. You can ask her a couple questions and use her ideas. It's not up for debate. Now go."

"When is this interview?"

"Tomorrow, two o'clock at the Regis Hotel. I'll have the details in the morning."

I sighed. "Great."

She shook her head. "There are many women who would kill for this assignment."

I tried pleading with her. "Send one of them in, then. I don't know anything about him. Nothing."

She smirked and started walking away.

In desperation I called out one last time. "I have no idea who he is!"

Her grin was wicked when she looked back.

"Google him!"

*()*

I blinked my heavy eyes as I sat behind the wheel of my car. The rest of my day and most of my night had been spent with Alice, holding her hand and being her coach until Jasper arrived. Luckily, he had made it in time and had been there when their daughter was born in the early hours of the morning. Then I had hit the computer and started my research on Edward Cullen, not even taking the time to eat something. I glanced over at the thick file on the passenger seat.

_Google him_, Rose said.

Did she have any freaking idea how many hundreds of websites, blogs, Facebook pages and YouTube videos there were dedicated to this man? How many thousands and thousands of pictures there were of him? It was overwhelming. I did my best, using Alice's notes and some digging, to try and get a sense of him in my head before I walked into the room.

For some reason, Alice was reluctant to talk about him much; simply saying I needed to really listen, just be myself and all would be fine. I didn't really believe her, thinking the pain from her prolonged labor had scrambled her head.

I had a feeling I was going to blow this interview. I didn't have a good understanding of Edward Cullen. All his interviews were the same. They asked the same questions and were far more focused on his appearance and trying to trick him into revealing something about his personal life, rather than asking him any real questions. In an effort to 'get to know him' I even downloaded some of his movie clips and watched them. I had to admit I was impressed; he was very talented, always bringing some unique trait to the characters he portrayed. He was also very good-looking. I poured over interviews and snippets of people he had worked with and I could find very little negative about him. His co-stars never had anything but praise about his work ethic or how professional he acted on set, also saying Edward was an all-around nice guy. Deeper digging gave me a little insight into some very little publicized charity work. Not big organizations, but ones seemingly close to his heart. There was no doubt he was very reserved, always refusing to discuss his private life or his family. The list of subjects I could ask him about was very specific. I had also heard stories he was very picky when it came to being interviewed and he had been known to walk out if he wasn't happy with how one was going. Given my limited interviewing skills that fact made me nervous. I didn't want to blow this for Alice.

I sighed picking up the folder, a picture falling out of it, and I bent down and picked it up, studying his face. He was usually very serious in most of his pictures, almost brooding. The ones of him smiling were quite rare. But when it was captured, I had to admit he was gorgeous. Everything about him. His wild, coppery hair, his intense, green eyes, his sharp jaw, all added up to a very nice package.

Which I had to go face now, with no sleep, no food, very little insight and abysmal interviewing skills.

This should go well.

Really freaking well.

*()* EPOV

"What do you mean a substitute?" I narrowed my eyes at Emmett.

He shrugged. "Alice went into early labor. Rose says the woman they are sending was handpicked by her."

"I hope the interview is better than the photo shoot. That was embarrassing."

Emmett chuckled. "They needed some shots for the sexy part, Edward. They got some good, serious ones for the interesting caption."

I quirked my eyebrow at him. "Will they get used?"

He clapped me on the shoulder. "We'll see. I did ask Rose if we could see the article prior to print. I'll pick up the key at the desk and then we can go and meet this Isabella Swan."

I waited by the elevators, frowning. The name was familiar, but I couldn't place it. Maybe she had interviewed me before. God, I hoped she wasn't some young, overzealous fan girl or even worse one of the older women who wanted to take me home and look after me. Sometimes I wasn't sure what was worse. I hated the fawning and the touching.

Emmett approached me, his phone ringing. He frowned as he looked at it. "Shit, Edward, I have to take this. I've been waiting for this call all day. You okay to go up yourself?" He extended his hand with a room card. "I have another key—I'll be up in like ten minutes. She might not even be ready or here yet—we're actually early."

I hesitated and he shook his head. "Wait for me if you want."

I grabbed the key from his hand. "I think I can handle an interview for ten minutes without you, Em."

He grinned, slapping me on the shoulder. "I gave them the lists of what topics you'd talk about. They know to stay away from your personal life. If there is anything else, you know the standard lines to use until I get there." Turning, he walked away, already talking on his phone.

I snorted as I got in the elevator. I did know the standard lines. "No comment" and "next question" were second nature to me now.

I hoped though, this wouldn't be the sort of interview where I'd have to use them for.

*()*

After knocking softly, I let myself into the suite in which I was meeting Ms. Swan. When no one answered, I assumed I had beaten her there and walked in. I stopped short at the sight of a dark haired woman sitting in a chair with her back to me. Her face was tilted downward and I assumed she was reading something in front of her. I cleared my throat, but she didn't turn around. Uncertain, I approached the chair warily, having no idea what to expect; perhaps she was hard of hearing or had ear buds in and I didn't want to frighten her.

What I didn't expect to find was her curled in the chair, sound asleep. On her lap was a manila file with my name across the top. In front of her on the table, was a room service tray with a half-eaten sandwich, a bowl of uneaten fruit, a couple bottles of water and some green iced tea. What I assumed to be her purse was open beside her on the floor, some past issues of the magazine visible and the rest of the contents slipping out everywhere. Ms. Swan, it seemed, certainly made herself at home.

She was tucked into the corner of the chair, one leg bent under the other, and her shoes on the floor. Her chin was resting on her chest, her long, dark hair falling over her shoulders. A pen was hanging from her fingertips and a notebook was half on her lap, indicating she had fallen asleep while writing some notes. An odd noise drew my attention back to her face and I realized she was making some sort of snuffling noise as she slept. I found myself grinning at the entire situation—it certainly wasn't one I had encountered before.

Tossing my hoodie on the chair beside me, I sat across from her, taking a minute to study the sleeping woman. Not a fan girl and certainly not an older woman; she was, I thought, about my own age. Judging by the way she fit in the chair she was tiny, not much taller than I remembered Alice being. Her long eye lashes rested on her cheeks and a small pair of what looked like reading glasses had slid down her nose; which I noticed had a scattering of freckles over it. Her skin was pale, and I could see the dark circles under her eyes, which kind of explained the nap. I found myself wondering what color her eyes would be when she opened them. I couldn't help but notice her rosy, full mouth, or the tip of her pink tongue that rested against her full bottom lip as she slumbered.

Leaning forward, I grabbed one of the unopened green iced teas off the tray and took a long swallow as I watched her; unsure why I was doing so and not just waking her up. Or why I found this so amusing and her so adorable.

She looked so tired though, and I was reluctant to wake her up. For some reason I wanted to sit and watch over her; to simply let her sleep. I sighed, knowing I had to do exactly that, though. Any minute Emmett would come bursting through the door, his voice booming in the room and it would scare the shit out of her. Not to mention how embarrassed she would be. At least this way we could keep the embarrassment to a minimum, although I was sure she would still be upset having been caught napping—my eyes drifted to the tray in front of her—and eating her lunch. I considered going back to the door and knocking loudly, but decided on the direct approach.

I cleared my throat. "Ms. Swan."

I got no response.

Gently, I reached my foot out and nudged hers. There was no reaction so I did it again, this time a little more firmly, trying not to laugh as her foot curled inward, making me notice the bright red paint on her toenails.

"What?" she mumbled, not opening her eyes.

Now I was grinning. "Isabella," I murmured, liking how her name sounded on my lips.

Her nose wrinkled. "Hmmm?"

I leaned forward. "You need to wake up."

"Not want to. Go away." Then, like a kitten, she stretched, knocking the file to the floor as she curled up even tighter.

I couldn't stop the shout of laughter that burst out of my chest. Instantly, her eyes flew open. For a brief second she stared at me, then wildly looked around the room as reality hit her.

"Holy fuck!"

She was out of her chair like a bullet, her foot catching on the spilled file, causing her to lurch forward, flailing her arms. I lunged out of my chair, the ice tea flying from my hand as I tried to catch her fall. Her arms grabbed onto my shoulders as mine wrapped around her waist, but then my foot caught on her purse, my knee hit the table, upending the tray and we both went down in a mass of spilled paper, cold liquid and the remains of her lunch. For a minute there was nothing but the sound of small, startled gasps of air that escaped her mouth and my deep breathing, as we laid on the ground, a mass of entwined arms and legs, and her sprawled on top of me. A thought drifted through my head that I should want to push her away, yet I didn't. Instead my arms stayed wrapped around her waist, holding her against me. Slowly her head rose from my chest, her eyes blinking and wide with disbelief and panic.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming."

I stared back at her, captivated at the beauty of her deep chocolate eyes and her low voice. We were so close I could see the specks of gold and green that surrounded her pupils like small starbursts of color against the deep hue of her irises. Her cheeks were dark red and she was biting her lip so hard I knew she was going to draw blood soon and I wanted to reach out and save the soft flesh. "Please," she repeated, her voice now quaking.

I shook my head and for some reason tightened my arms around her, refusing to let her move away from me. "Very much awake, I'm afraid."

"Can you please tell me then, that you are _not_, actually, Edward Cullen?"

"No can do. I am him."

Her head fell back to my chest. "Shit."

The door to the suite opened and Emmett strode in. He stopped dead as he looked at us, his eyes widening as he took in the disaster in front of him.

"Edward—what the fuck are you doing? I told you to say no comment not tackle her!"

I started to chuckle. Then it changed into laughter. I laid on the carpet in a strange hotel, pictures and notes of me scattered all around us, holding a woman I didn't know, both of us covered in sticky liquid, fruit and what I was sure was the remains of an egg salad sandwich. Chortling, I pulled a piece of melon out of Isabella's hair and threw it behind me. Then as if it was the most natural thing in the world, I ducked my head down and grazed her forehead with my lips, lingering for a moment against the soft skin.

Her eyes were startled, and then a small smile played on her lips before she started laughing, as well.

So far it was the best interview—ever.

*()*

"Let me call Rose, Edward. We'll reschedule—with someone else."

I ran a towel through my hair. "No. I'm doing this and I am doing it with Isabella Swan." I paused. "In fact you can go. I'll meet you later."

"What? Edward you're crazy! I think she's crazy! I'm not leaving you alone with her. God knows what will happen next. I mean, seriously, Edward, what the hell was that?"

I chuckled remembering how Isabella had scrambled off my chest, her sharp little elbows digging into my ribs as she babbled, in a horrified voice, about: how sorry she was, that she'd been up all night, she hadn't eaten, she'd gotten here early, Alice had a baby girl, the ice tea was for me, she had never interviewed anyone like me before and she'd been watching my movies all morning to get to know me. All of this and more was rambled off as she had fussed over me, touching my hair with one hand while her other one rested on my chest. Her fingers had moved constantly as she blathered on, not seeming to notice that her hand was, in fact, on one of my very hard nipples and her own shirt was soaked and her pretty, lacy blue bra was showed through clearly. My eyes had bounced back and forth between her panicked, adorable expression and her chest that was literally pushed into my face as she moved back and forth over me, one hand continuing to remove fruit from my hair while the fingers of her other hand constantly rubbed and plucked at my nipple.

And dammit, I liked it.

About to snap, I had sat up abruptly so she was then straddling my lap, and I'd stifled a groan at the intense sensation. Without thinking, I had grabbed her face and kissed her—hard.

_I pulled back, staring into her now shocked eyes. "Enough."_

"_You kissed me," she whispered aghast._

"_You've got your hands on my nipples," I hissed at her. "You keep playing with them!"_

_She looked down to where both her hands were now splayed on my chest, her fingers still moving. I groaned in the back of my throat as her fingers tightened unconsciously in embarrassment, the tingle from my hard nipples rippling down my spine. Between us, my cock twitched and her eyes flew to mine before they closed in horror._

"_Oh, God," she whimpered, her head falling to my chest in despair. "I am so fucked. Rose is going to kill me."_

_I chuckled, even as I wrapped my arms around her in a protective gesture. My hands of their own accord began stroking her back in long soothing strokes. "It's fine, Isabella."_

"_Bella."_

"_What?"_

_She lifted up her head. "My friends call me Bella."_

_My face broke out in a grin as I looked down at her. "Well, since you are so well-acquainted with my nipples now I guess that makes us friends—Bella."_

_Once again she looked down to where her fingers were still clutching at my chest. Her eyes closed. "Kill me now, please."_

"_What the fuck are the two of you still doing down there?" Emmett roared, startling both of us. I had forgotten he was even there. "Are you … groping each other?"_

_I got the two of us up onto our feet and looked at Emmett. "Right. I need a shower. Em—you have something I can change into?"_

_He nodded. I leaned over and handed Bella my hoodie I had removed earlier and which had survived the airborne food flinging. "You might, ah, want to clean up and put this on."_

_Bella looked down, her face turning a bright red before grabbing my jacket and leaving the room—quickly._

_I watched her departure with a huge smile on my face._

Em's voice brought me back to the present. "This isn't a good idea, Edward."

I shook my head as I pulled on the plaid shirt. "I disagree. I know why I know her name. I've read her stuff, Emmett. She's good. She's really good. I want to do this interview. With her."

His eyes narrowed. "Why did you kiss her in there?"

"I have no idea. It just …. happened."

"And the groping? What's going on Edward? You don't like being touched by a stranger!"

I shrugged. "Again no idea. But I want to do this. So I am." A chuckle escaped my mouth. "Besides, I don't think we're exactly strangers anymore."

He threw his hands up in the air with an exaggerated huff. "I think you've lost it. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't."

* * *

**Chapter 2 will post on Tuesday. Thanks to my prereaders and Mid-Night for their assistance. Lost without them, I would be. (Channeling Yoda it would seem)**

**My 3 chapter Xmas fic, Belong to Me will begin to post on Sat Dec 14th.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your response. I am glad so many of you laughed as hard reading about their first meeting as I did writing it. Your words made me smile. Widely.**

**Now we go back to their story. **

* * *

We walked back into the sitting area of the suite. Emmett shook his head at me muttering, "Good luck," and left immediately. I looked over to where Bella was sitting at the table, her head in her hand as she listened to a voice screaming at her on her cell phone. She was wearing my hoodie; the sleeves rolled up several times and pushed up on her forearms for good measure. I could see it was far too long and big for her, yet I liked seeing her in it. Her hair was now up in a ponytail on her head, pieces escaping all over the place and hanging down her neck. The table was covered with the contents of the file she had spilt earlier and I could see most of it was unusable. But my attention was more on the woman being screamed at. I knew it was Rose so I went over, sat beside Bella and plucked the phone from her hand, ignoring the startled gasp from her. Twice I tried breaking into Rose's tirade and finally drew back, put two fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly into the receiver. That shut her up. "Rose," I smirked into the phone using my best schmoozing voice, "you can stop the yelling now. Bella is fine. I'm fine. We're going to start the interview now."

Her voice was incredulous. "_Really?_"

"Yes."

"_I can send someone else."_

"No." I said firmly. "I want Bella." I raised my eyes to Bella's surprised face and once again, with no thought, brought my hand up and stroked her cheek. I could feel her blush under my fingers and I smiled even as I wondered why I kept touching her. "And Rose?"

"_Yes?"_

"Not another word to Bella. Not one more insult or curse. Or I'll never do another interview with Faces again. Understand?"

"_Perfectly."_

"Excellent. Have a good day." I hung up.

Bella stared at me. "You didn't have to do that, Edward."

I shrugged. "It's done." I smiled at her. "I had Emmett order some coffee. It should be here soon. Will it be safe, or should I keep it on the other side of the room?"

Her bottom lip disappeared again and her watery eyes flew all over the room, looking anywhere but at me. "Edward … I'm so … I can't even imagine … I don't even know what to say."

"Hey."

Finally she looked up, her eyes swimming with moisture. I didn't want her to cry. Her tears made my chest feel strange. I held out my hand. "Hello. I'm Edward Cullen."

"What are you doing?"

I leaned forward, smiling. "Same scene, second take, Bella. It's called a do-over." I waited, my hand extended between us, internally begging her to take it.

Suddenly looking shy, she finally placed her hand in mine. "I'm Bella. I'm here to interview you."

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Let's get started, shall we?"

*()*

Twenty minutes later, I stood up pacing, pulling my hands through my hair. "No. Please just stop."

Bella looked confused. "What?"

I groaned. "I've read your articles, Bella. I know how good you are. Your articles are insightful and articulate. You can do better than these inane questions."

She flushed slightly. "I'm following Alice's notes."

"Forget Alice's notes."

She held up a list. "I'm using the guidelines Emmett sent Rose."

Reaching out, I pulled the list out of her hand and tore it in half. "Fuck the guidelines."

Without looking, I grabbed one of her many notes. I scanned it, my eyes widening as I read it over.

"What is this, Bella? Jawporn, handporn … scruffporn? What the hell?"

She giggled. "That's you, Edward."

"Me?"

She sighed. "Do you have any idea how many websites, blogs and Facebook groups there are about you? Everything … and I mean everything, about you is … sex."

My eyebrows shot up.

"Your face … your hair … your eyes … your hands … everything you say, everything you do, somehow these woman turn it into something sexual. You're like … a freaking burning pit of passion for them."

"It's not something I think about," I admitted. "It's too … overwhelming."

She leaned forward. "How do you handle it? The constant scrutiny … the paps, and the press. The lack of privacy. The gossip? It must affect you."

"It does at times. I can't let it show, though."

She looked over at her files. "Nothing is private for you. Everything is scrutinized. Talked about. My God, there's even discussion groups about the size …" her voice trailed off.

"The what?"

I watched fascinated as a deep red color crept up her chest, flushing her neck and staining her cheeks darkly. I wanted to know why.

"Tell me."

Her eyes met mine before they dropped to my lap. "They seem to have a fascination with your … um," her voice dropped, "your, um, manhood, Edward."

I held back my laughter. Ms. Investigative reporter was shy it seemed. "My _manhood?_ Really? Is that the best you can do?"

She groaned and threw up her hands. "Your penis, okay? They all want to know how freaking big your penis is!"

My lips twitched. If I was being honest so did my cock when I heard her say penis. Especially the fact she was talking about _my_ penis. Teasingly, I leaned forward. "Is this an 'on the record' question, Bella? Are you asking me, officially, how big my penis is?"

"No!" Her gasp was horrified.

I sat back, finally letting out my laughter. She was freaking adorable. "Good." I winked, unable to resist teasing her. "Maybe we can … _discuss _that later." Her cheeks flamed again and I smirked.

Indicating her notes, I became serious. "Do you want to do this? Really interview me, or do you want to stick to the trite, boring questions you think you _have_ to ask?"

"I want to really do this."

I grabbed the file and threw it over my shoulder. "Then start."

Still she hesitated. "What is it, Bella?"

"I never really _interview _people."

"You have," I insisted. "I've read your work. It's brilliant."

"I don't interview. I sit with them. Talk to them—get to know them."

"Great. Get to know me, then."

"You'll really talk?"

I nodded, knowing Emmett would kill me if he heard this conversation. But for some reason, I trusted Bella. Completely. "I'll really talk, on one condition."

"And that is?"

"I get to ask a few questions of my own, to get to know you, and you have to be honest, as well."

She chewed on her poor bottom lip again. My hand reached out and tapped the plumb flesh. "Don't damage something so sexy. If you keep that up, I'll kiss it every time you bite it."

"Are you always this forward with people who interview you?"

I grinned. "You're not interviewing me, remember? We're getting to know each other. You play with my nipples: I protect that bottom lip of yours."

A small giggle broke through her lips and I smiled at the sound. I was going to enjoy my time with Bella.

I leaned back in my chair.

"Ask me anything."

*()*

Four hours later I smiled over at her. "Done?"

"I am."

I grinned from the corner of the couch where I was now sitting, Bella was on the other end, her feet in my lap.

We had moved the whole time we were talking; sometimes standing, sometimes sitting on the floor, me often pacing while she listened and asked me questions I had never been asked before. The topics were varied — she not only asked about acting, but my thoughts and feelings on the world around me, my crazy life, my family and friends and how they coped with my success. I shared snippets of my childhood and stories of starting in the business. We talked about how literally, overnight, I had gone from a struggling actor, thinking of leaving the business, to a hot commodity who couldn't do something as simple as grab a bag of snacks at the local store without it being splayed all over the internet, and how it had affected my life. I talked about the enormous pressure I felt sometimes and how some days I wanted to escape all of it. She asked questions about the different charities I liked to work with, chiding me gently on not using my celebrity status _enough_ to bring them into the limelight. We discussed music and arts, books and theatre and so many other things I lost track.

She took pictures with her iPhone on occasion, smiling at me when I rolled my eyes at her. And through it all, somehow, I kept touching her. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, running a finger down her cheek, folding her hand into mine, even the occasional gentle kiss to her forehead and one or two on that bottom lip I found so fascinating; I couldn't stop myself and it seemed she didn't want me to anyway.

I had learned a lot about her as well. I heard all about Alice and the birth of her daughter, and why she was so exhausted when she arrived here earlier. She smiled ruefully when she told me she thought she had plenty of time for a quick sandwich, and had made sure she added some of the green iced tea Alice had told her I preferred, but that part way through eating and scribbling some notes she had drifted off. I laughed when she told me how horrified she had been when she was handed this assignment, and she whispered guilty that she had never seen a single one of my movies until earlier this morning.

I was amazed at the lengths she had gone to in trying to learn something about me to prepare for this interview. Grateful for the fact that she used none of the inane, barely disguised sexual innuendos that were often thrown my way in the guise of being a real question. She listened intently to all my answers, because she didn't know them already. I actually liked the fact she knew so little about me—both personally and professionally. It made me want to tell her everything about myself, to learn about me, _from me_. Not from a bunch of stupid half-truth articles.

I heard about her long list of embarrassing moments due to her rather questionable coordination. She made me laugh again as she described the long list of electronics she had destroyed over the years; drowned cellphones, laptops forgotten on the top of her car and run over, iPods mysteriously dying after a few months in her possession. I knew her mother drove her crazy, she rarely saw her father and she lived a quiet life, often with her head deep in a book. And the most important fact of all; there was no one special in her life.

She shut off her recorder and closed her notebook she had been scribbling in the whole time. "I guess we're done."

My hands tightened on her feet. "Are we?"

She glanced at me warily. "What are you asking me, Edward?"

"Off the record, Ms. Swan?"

She nodded. "The gathering session is over. We're just Edward and Bella now."

I stared at her. She had just summed it up in those few words. I was simply Edward with her. That was how she made me feel. Like me.

I moved, dragging her closer until she was tucked in beside me. "Stay."

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"Because I don't want to lose this ... connection we have going here. I have no idea what's happening between us, Bella, but I can't bear the thought of you walking out that door. Stay with me. Let's explore this a bit further." My finger drifted over her lips softly. "Let me explore you."

Her tongue peeked out, touching my finger, its wetness leaving a trail of heat I felt through my whole body. "I don't do this sort of thing," she whispered.

"I know that." I smiled down at her. "I've asked you a lot of questions today, too." I lowered my mouth to hers. "Can you feel it, Bella? This … draw between us?"

"Yes." Her breath crossed my face.

"Does it frighten you?"

"A little."

"It does me, as well. But I want this. I want you. Please?"

Her arms wrapped around my neck. "Yes."

And finally, _finally_ my mouth covered hers.

She was so sweet. Groaning, I pulled her closer. Her arms wrapped around my neck, her hands burying themselves in my hair, tugging at it as she kissed me. The whole afternoon had been a long session of foreplay for me and I was hard and ready for her quickly.

"I want you," I rasped against her throat, my lips sucking at the soft skin.

"Have me."

I wasted no time scooping her into my arms, grateful I had texted Emmett earlier and told him to get the room for the night. I carried her into the bedroom, laying her out on the bed and grinning as I pulled down the zipper of my hoodie. "As sexy as you look in my clothes, Ms. Swan, I have the feeling you'll be even sexier without them."

She smiled up at me nervously: her lip caught between her teeth. I bent down, pulling the soft flesh away with my thumb. "Too fast, Bella? We can stop, baby."

She shook her head. "No, Edward. I want you. So much. But I don't want to disappoint you."

I hovered over her. "Impossible. You're already beyond anything I could have hoped for. I want _you_." My fingers traced her soft cheek. "I'm not looking for a fast fuck, Bella. I want to make love to you. Make you mine." I drew in a deep breath. "I want to keep you."

Her eyes widened and she pulled me down to her sweet mouth. "Please," she breathed.

My hands found her curves, gently caressing. I felt her soft touch along my spine. Deep, wanting kisses were shared. Piece by piece clothing was discarded as we bared our bodies, the same way I had bared my soul to her earlier. My mouth and fingers worshipped her, tasting and stroking. Her responses were passionate, and I fed on her moans and arches as she pressed against me. When I slipped into her heat we both stilled … our eyes locked as we felt the deep connection flare between us again. As I moved in long, slow strokes, my head fell forward onto her chest as the feeling overwhelmed me. I could never want anyone else but Bella.

When she tightened, crying out my name, I knew for certain I never wanted to hear anyone else's throaty desire but hers.

When my orgasm tore through me, it was her name that fell from my lips, her arms that tightened around me as I rode out the euphoria of the intense sensation and her soft warmth that surrounded me.

Then I knew.

I was home.

*()*

A month later I strode into the head office of Faces, a copy of the article clutched in my hand. I nodded at the attendant but continued to make my way to the top floor where I knew Rose's office was located. I wasn't surprised when I stepped out of the elevator and was greeted by Rose herself. No doubt, news had traveled fast about my appearance.

"Edward."

"Rose. I'd like to see Ms. Swan, please."

She indicated the sheath of paper in my hand. "You have a problem with the article?"

I smirked at her. "That is something I wish to talk to Ms. Swan about."

Her head tilted and she regarded me intently for a moment before nodding. "Fine. I'll get her. You can use the office at the end of the corridor. I assume you want some privacy."

"I do."

I paced while I waited for Bella. She walked in a few minutes later, closing the door behind her, biting her lip and looking nervous.

"Edward? I wasn't expecting to see you … here."

I held up the copy of the article I had in my hand. "Emmett gave me the advanced copy."

"You have a problem with it?"

I snorted. "A problem?"

"I thought …"

Before she could say anything else, I threw the article down on the desk and crossed the room, pulling her against me. Cupping her face, I kissed her; my tongue hot and deep in her mouth. Her soft moan only spurred me on and I reached down, lifting her against the wall as I continued to ravish her mouth. I could never get enough of her mouth. Her taste wrecked me every time and I needed more.

Finally letting her breathe, I buried my face into her neck, gasping for air. "Bella, baby," I panted. "It's fucking amazing. I don't even have words."

I pulled back, watching the smile of delight light up her face.

"You like it?"

I kissed her again, this time softly. "It's brilliant. I love it! You make me sound intelligent, articulate, well-informed and passionate. Even funny. And the way you talk about my charitable work …" I drew in a deep breath. "It's the best thing I have ever read about me. It's not an interview … it's like a fucking reveal of the person I really am."

"Really?"

"Really." I pressed my mouth to hers and for the next few minutes I showed her how I felt about her article. Gently, I set her down on her feet again, remembering we were at her place of employment. "I even love the pictures you chose. Not a sexy pose in the bunch."

She snorted. "Every picture of you is sexy, Edward. You don't need to be bare chested to look hot." She reached up, softly teasing the scruff on my chin with her fingers. "I loved the one of you just staring at me. I mean ... the camera."

I cupped her cheek. "I was staring at you, pretty girl."

I felt her blush against my hand and I smiled.

"You made the article easy to write," she murmured insistently. "You _are_ intelligent and funny and there is so much more to you than a brooding stare and a pretty face. You simply needed someone to hear you."

I leaned down, lowering my voice teasingly. "What about passionate?"

"Oh … um … "

My mouth hovered over hers. "Do I need to remind you how passionate I am?"

She whimpered, and I smiled against her warm lips. "I'll take that as a yes."

A few minutes later, I regretfully leaned back, dropping another tender kiss to her swollen lips. "You convinced now?"

"Yes."

"Let's go out and celebrate tonight, Bella."

"In public?"

I nodded.

"Is that a good idea?"

I sighed. I knew how cautious she felt we had to be. She hadn't even told many of her friends we were seeing each other, to protect my privacy, but I was done with it. Emmett knew, as did Alice, and I was pretty sure Rose suspected. Now that the article was written and about to be published, I wanted the world to know we were together and she was mine. "Bella, I don't care what people think or say. We're adults. We're a couple. We don't have to hide. You wrote an article about me. I fell in love with you. It's not a crime."

"I still can't believe you love me."

"I do. Badly. Completely. Infinitely. "

A shadow crossed her face, and I lifted her chin. "Hey." I kissed her softly. "Tell me what is going on in that pretty head of yours."

Her voice was worried. "You leave soon. Filming is almost done. What then?"

I pushed away from her and paced. She stood silently watching me, and I sighed nervously. I plunged my hand in my pocket and closed my fingers around the small object resting in the bottom.

The past month had been the best of my life. She had stayed with me that night—and we'd been together every night since. The only time I was away from her was when I was working or making an appearance; which luckily wasn't often lately. I found I hated being away from her. We spent most of our time either in my hotel room or at her place, venturing out later at night for walks in the park or dinner at a tucked away restaurant, where I wouldn't be recognized. She worked away on the article, refusing to let me see it until it was done, and I spent my time going over lines, working on my laptop and simply watching her work.

I loved watching her. There was a natural beauty to her and an innate sexiness to everything she did. The fact she had no idea she was sexy made her even more so to me. It only took me a few days to realize that in the short time of the waking up fiasco, I had fallen in love with her and when she had sweetly admitted she felt the same way, my heart had almost burst in my chest. Her intelligence and wit, her gentle nature and even her constant clumsiness all drew me to her. I wanted to care for and protect her. I wanted her with me. Always.

I stepped in front of her, swallowing the nervous lump in my throat. "I have a proposition."

Her brow furrowed. "A proposition?"

I nodded. "I want you to move to L.A. With me."

"What?"

"We haven't been apart one night since the day we met, Bella. Do you really think I can leave you behind? I can't even imagine being without you anymore." Before she could say anything I rushed out the next thought.

"I want you to be my PR person."

"But you don't have any PR people."

"My point exactly. I want you to do it."

"I have a job here, Edward."

I gathered her hands in mine. "Leave it. Come with me. Live with me." I drew in a deep breath. "Marry me."

Her eyes widened. "Marry you?"

I nodded, uncurling her hand and slipping the ring I had bought onto her finger. As soon as I had seen it I knew it belonged on her hand; a shining symbol of my love for her. "You also described me as impulsive in the article, Bella. I'm just proving you right."

She stared at the ring and then back at me. "You're it for me, Bella. I know it for certain … in my heart and I don't want to leave you behind. I _can't_ leave you behind." I leaned my forehead against hers. "I know it's fast and I know you have a thousand questions. I promise I'll answer them all." I drew in a deep breath, my voice quiet in the room. "Don't say no." I implored. "I know you love me too. Come with me and we'll figure it out. We'll build a life together. Please."

The few seconds she remained quiet felt like an eternity. Finally she spoke.

"I'd be your PR person?"

A grin tugged on my lips. "Yes."

"And … your wife?"

"Please," I breathed.

"So I get unlimited access?"

"Twenty-four seven."

"Can I boss Emmett around?"

"Absolutely." I kissed her gently. "You can boss us both around."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Edward. I'll come with you. I'll be your PR person. I'll marry you."

"_Bella." _ I picked her up, wrapping her in my arms and holding her close. "I love you."

Her arms tightened around my neck. "I love you."

"We're gonna be great together."

She smiled up at me. "People are going to go crazy when this gets out. The press will have a field day with it."

I smirked at her. "I guess you'll be busy then, won't you? You can tell the world how you swept me off my feet the first time we met. Literally."

"I think I'll omit that part."

I chuckled. "Maybe a good idea. It'll be crazy enough." I lowered my voice suggestively and flexed my hips, grinding myself into her. "You may have to finally confirm all the rumors about the size of my penis."

She giggled. "Or deny them."

"I don't think so," I growled.

"I think I'll just keep that little tidbit of information to myself."

I sucked her earlobe into my mouth, nibbling on the tender flesh. "Bella, need I remind you there is …" _flex_ " … nothing …" _flex_ "… little …" _flex_ "… about that tidbit again?"

Her arms wound around my neck, pulling my mouth down to hers. "Yes, Edward. You'll need to remind me several times. I've developed terrible memory loss."

"What a shame," I murmured, kissing her firmly. "It's a hard job …"

She arched against me, causing a low moan to escape my mouth. "Certainly feels hard," she whispered.

I groaned. "We can't do this here, Bella. Rose is no doubt standing outside waiting for us. She's probably listening right now."

"She probably is," she sighed and pushed at my shoulders. "You know, I know very little about being someone's PR person."

"It's all new to me too. We'll learn together. You'll figure it out."

"I have a feeling you're going to be a lot of work."

I chuckled. "I think you're right. I'm going to want my money's worth. You have access twenty-four seven after all."

She pursed her lips. "That's a lot of hours. I need a raise."

I laughed and kissed the ring I had just put on her hand.

"You can have it."

"Yeah?" She giggled.

I nodded.

"Anything, Bella. You can ask me anything. Have anything. Do anything. Because to me you _are _everything."

She curled into my chest and I nuzzled her head. "I know you need some time to get things in order here. I'm staying until you're ready to go home with me."

She looked up, her eyes tender. "I'm already home, Edward. When I'm in your arms I am home."

I held her tighter, because I was home as well.

I smiled against her head. "I'm so glad you stepped in for Alice."

She chuckled. "She says it was meant to be. I think she was planning it all along."

"I owe her, then."

"We both do."

I stepped back and held out my hand. "You ready to do this with me, Bella? You know Rose is waiting. We walk out of here—together?"

Her hand slipped in mine, holding it tightly.

"Together."

* * *

**And that my friends is a wrap. Short and sweet for these two. Thanks for joining me on this little journey. My short Christmas fic Belong To Me will post starting this weekend. Three chapters. Hope to see you with me!**

**Be safe!**


End file.
